Final Destination 4
by HAHA-YOU-FELL
Summary: Rewriten. Jade has a vision that her and 4 other classmates die in a fire. Luckily, Jade got them out in time, saving their lives, but are they really saved? Or does death just have other plans for them?


Jennifer had always been the most popular girl in school H.S. 180. It was a small high school, only 180 kids, but still all the boys wished they were her boyfriend, and all the girls wished they were her, all except one girl, Jade. Jade was one of the least popular girls in school and she was proud of that. She hated them all. She hated everything about them. How they walked. How they talked. How they flirted with every boy in school, especially the ones she liked. She hated them all, but the one she really hated with all her passion was Jennifer.

"I can't believe you were ever friends with that bitch," Ally, Jade's only friend, would always say. Jade couldn't believe it either. She couldn't believe that only tow years ago her and Jennifer were the best of friends. They were inseparable, but that was before. That was before Jennifer lost all that weight. Before she dyed her hair platinum blond and started stuffing her bra (a secret only Jade knew and continued to keep). Before she became popular. Before she made fun of Jade for being Goth. But that was then and that's how it would always be.

"I know," Jade replied, as she added a layer of black lipstick. "Whatever, that bitch can drop dead for all I care." Suddenly, a boy ran down the hall as fast as he could.

"Fire!" He screamed. There was a look of fear on his face. "Fire!" He repeated as he ran toward the door.

"Oh great," Ally sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Just what we need, another lunatic at this school. Don't we _already_ have enough?"

"Apparently not." Jade replied looking up from the mirror.

"Funny how you freaks would be talking about lunatics," Said a voice from behind them. The two spun around to see Jennifer, her best friend Stacy, and her boyfriend Jake. "After all," she continued, "That is what you guys are."

"You know what?" Jade yelled at her former friend, "Why don't you and your friends just drop dead!" No sooner had she spoken did a burning chunk of the ceiling above Jake fall on him.

"Jake!" Jennifer screamed. She was about to run to him and try to save her burning boyfriend, but Stacy grabbed her arm.

"Don't!" She yelled

"Let me go!" Jennifer yelled, "I have to save him!" Jennifer nearly got out of Stacy's grip, but Jade and Ally quickly grabbed her.

"Are you crazy?" Jade heard herself yelled as the four dragged Jennifer away from Jake. However, as they walked, Ally accidentally pushed Stacy in the heavy flames. Jade's mouth fell open as she listened to Stacy's screams for help. Jade could feel her heart start to race, her lungs start to fill with smoke. She knew she was going to die today.

"Stacy!" Jennifer yelled as she tried to run to her friend's aid, however, the grip of Jade and Ally was far to strong. "Please!" Jennifer begged, "We have to help her!"

"What part of 'we're gonna die are you not understanding'?" Ally yelled as they dragged Jennifer out of the building. As the trio attempted to leave the school, Ally tripped and landed in a bed of fire. Jade froze in shock as she watched her bed friend die in front of her. She heard the screams that she could not stop. Tears came to her eyes.

"Common!" Jennifer yelled as she grabbed Jade's wrist as ran out if the building. Just as they ran out, Jennifer's shirt caught on fire. The fire spread quickly, to quickly for anyone to do anything. Jennifer fell to the ground and rolled around as she continued to scream.

Jade heard herself scream as she ran away from the school. It wasn't until she saw the truck rush towered her did she know she ran into the street. She tried to run but it was to late. She felt the truck run her over. Breaking every bone in her body. Crushing her skull. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Jade looked around. She found herself in the school. Everything seemed normal.

"We have to get out of here!" Jade yelled as loud as she could. The vision replayed in her mind over and over again.

"Didn't do your math homework?" Ally asked, "Chill, I'll let you copy mine." Jade ignored her friend, rushed to the fire alarm and pulled it.

"What'd ya do that for?" Jake asked as he, Jennifer, and Stacy walked to her.

"There's gonna be a fire!" Jade screamed. Everyone looked at though as though she were crazy.

"Well it's finally happened," Jennifer said, "She lost her mine!" Everyone began laughing at her. Ally looked at her friend with concern.

"Get out of the school!" Jade continued to scream, "Were all gonna die! There's gonna be a fire!" Ally quickly ran to her friend.

"Common, Jade," Ally said as she grabbed the taller girl's arm, "Lets just go to class."

"A fire! A fire! There's gonna be a fire!" Jake mimicked as the laughter grew. "Please! That bitch just wants some fucking attention!" Jade didn't have time to hear anyone laugh at her. She grabbed Ally's arm and ran out of the school as fast as she could. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Jennifer following her, a look of fear and concern on her face. She could just barley see Stacy following Jennifer.

"Jade! What are you doing?" Ally yelled as she continued to run. Jade didn't answer. She could hear Jake continue making jokes about her and everyone laughing. It wasn't until they were out of the school did she stop running.

"What the Hell?" Ally screamed as Jennifer and Stacy ran out of the school.

"Jade! Are you okay?" Jennifer screamed. Suddenly the school burst into flames. Jennifer's mouth fell open. It took everyone else a minute to realize what had happened. The four watched as kids ran out of the burning school. "Jake!" She screamed. Jennifer was about to run into the school in a attempt to save her boyfriend, luckily, Jade grabbed her before she could.

"It's too late for him!" She yelled. She watched as tears quickly fell from Jennifer's eyes. She spun around to face Jade. "You!" She screamed, pointing to her, "What did you do?"

"I, I didn't to anything!" Jade screamed, "I-I had vision where there was a f-fire a-and we all died i-in it!"

"Wait!" Ally screamed, "_All_ of us died?" Jade nodded her head in response.

"But we got out," Stacy said, "We lived, we're going to be okay. right?"

"Yeah," Jennifer agreed, looking at Jade for an answer, "It's over right?"

"I hope so," Jade muttered as she looked at what once was H.S. 180. But deep inside, she knew it wasn't over. It was only the beginning.


End file.
